The present invention relates to a friction lining carrier member having replaceable friction linings, in particular, for clutch-type disc brakes, with the friction linings moving axially in frictional engagement with a disc and being guided and held radially inwardly and outwardly in positive engagement by appropriate formations on the friction lining carrier member. The friction linings also being supported in the circumferential direction of the disc by supporting elements which are in force-transmitting connection with the friction lining carrier member.
A friction lining carrier member of this type is known from German Patent DE-OS 2,100,009. The friction lining carrier member is constructed as a circular segment having a dove-tailed groove arranged in the circumferential direction of the disc on the radially outwardly and radially inwardly edges of the circular segment so that a track-like guidance is established in the circumferential direction of the disc. Friction linings are positioned in this guidance, with an intermediate part disposed in the guidance located between the friction linings. The guidance is closed on both ends by clamping elements so that the friction linings are fixed in the circumferential direction of the disc as well.
Although this arrangement allows an easy replacement of the friction linings, the friction linings are subjected to different mechanical loads. When such an arrangement is brought into frictional engagement with a disc rotating in the main direction of rotation, the friction linings will transmit the friction forces occurring thereat onto that clamping element lying to the rear of the friction linings when looking in the main direction of rotation. Due to this, the friction element directly adjacent to the clamping element will have to transmit all friction forces of the friction linings inserted ahead of it, since the intermediate parts are not connected to the friction lining carrier member in the circumferential direction. Thus, the friction lining closest to the clamping element is required to transmit the entire amount of friction forces onto the clamping element. Due to this increased mechanical load, this friction lining is subjected to greater wear resulting in the friction volume available from the other linings not being permitted to be fully utilized. This disadvantage will be greater when more individual friction linings are arranged in a friction lining carrier member.
German Pat. DE-PS 927,905 shows a different arrangement of several friction linings on a friction lining carrier member. The friction linings are rigidly arranged on a backing plate, with the backing plate including mechanisms in the circumferential direction enabling the backing plate to be secured to fasteners on the friction lining carrier member. Each single fastening mechanism, however, has to be secured against detachment which considerably increases the expenditure needed for such an arrangement.
French Pat. No. 1,205,580 shows as an alternative arrangement where a circular disc is provided with friction linings rivoted or otherwise fastened thereto. Replacement of the linings is particularly time-consuming with an arrangement like this since several connections have to be removed and renewed.